


saving humanity is hard work

by your_bus_driver



Series: tahani and eleanor because why not [1]
Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Cheesy, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, No Plot/Plotless, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_bus_driver/pseuds/your_bus_driver
Summary: tahani and eleanor cuddle up after a long day of humanity saving
Relationships: Tahani Al-Jamil/Eleanor Shellstrop
Series: tahani and eleanor because why not [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688734
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	saving humanity is hard work

It had been a long day. Long day of saving lives and dealing with problems and figuring out how to save the world. Eleanor was done. All she wanted in the universe was to curl up in her pj’s on her couch, turn on some TV, and drown herself in some single girl margarita mix. Being a fake goddess-like-being had its perks, and one of those perks was having a TV. She was scrolling through the infinite number of shows and movies, some that she’d never even heard of before --who knew there were demon actors-- when there was a knock on the door. 

“Are you decent, Darling?” Tahani peeked around the cracked door. 

“Decent? How dare you?” Eleanor said, flopping on the couch in indignation and in… drunknation... 

“Oh course, you’re always magnificent but dear, you look terrible. Are you fit for company?” Tahani stepped into the room with a breathtaking smile, rolling her eyes.

“Yeah, and thank you for your honesty. It’s hard work saving humanity. We can’t all be effortlessly gorgeous like you,” 

“But you make it look effortless.” 

Eleanor moved her feet so they were in Tahani’s lap, throwing the comforter over both of them. “Do you want me to change the channel, babe?” 

“No, I’m fine. I just wanted to see you. I may nod off no matter what you put on.” Tahani readjusted herself so her back was against the arm of the chair and patted her lap. Eleanor took the invitation and laid her head on her lap. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to change? You left some of your pj’s here last week.” 

“Maybe in a bit.” Tahani smiled, looking down at Eleanor. “I’m pretty comfortable at the moment.” 

Eleanor smiled. “Come down here. I’m too tired to do a sit up.” 

Tahani rolled her eyes but leaned over anyway and pecked her on the lips. 

“I missed you today.” Tahani said once they broke apart. Her fingers found their way into Eleanor’s hair. 

“I missed you too. How did everything go at lunch?” 

“Couldn’t have gone better. John and I are getting along swimmingly. Jason and Chidi were having lunch in the same restaurant and John didn’t say one snide comment about Jason’s table manners which is a big improvement since the last time. We all know how that went. Everyone is doing great, especially you my love.” Tahani kissed the tip of her nose, and continued with a terrible american accent. “How about we hang up the shop talk and chillax?” 

Eleanor chuckled tiredly. “Everything is shop talk. How about we find the worst show out of the millions upon millions and hang up everything if you know what I mean.” 

“How about you find a mediocre show that we can cuddle and fall asleep too?” Tahani wiggled her eyebrows playfully. 

“Sounds like a plan. Not as fun as mine though. You go change into pj’s. I’ll be here waiting,” 

“Fine. Do you want anything while I’m up?” Tahani asked, helping Eleanor sit up without spilling her drink, and flop down when Tahani was up. 

“Just some shrimp from the dispenser.” She was so glad that Janet made that again.

She could feel herself drifting off. By the time Tahani was back with her adorable pajamas and her hair up in a messy bun, Eleanor was half asleep, curled up on her side. 

“Did you decide on anything?” Tahani said, getting back in their little snuggle lump. 

“Let’s say we forget the TV altogether?” 

“Anything you want.” Tahani smiled down at her. 

“Would it be cheesy if I said what I wanted was you.” 

“Adorably so.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! first good place fic! kudos and comments make my day!


End file.
